


Dare Me

by captain_vantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Lowkey sexual?, Mentioned Dave/Terezi, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: "Dare." You find your voice slurring more then you're comfortable with, but there is no stopping it. You straighten your back, you lick your lips, you do anything to get some semblance of control over your body. To no avail, of course. You've had at least three too many shots for that to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol Shennaigans are the perfect excuse for drunken makeouts, right?

"Dare." 

You find your voice slurring more then you're comfortable with, but there is no stopping it. You straighten your back, you lick your lips, you do anything to get some semblance of control over your body. To no avail, of course. You've had at least three too many shots for that to happen. 

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're not used to being out of control like this.

Currently, you're sitting on your best friend's couch. When she claimed she was having a _party_ , none of you anticipated the young woman to have an arsenal of alcoholic beverages at her disposale. You had to remind yourself that her grandfather is the only one looking after her and he leaves her for months at a time. Once, when you were younger, you recall that she mentioned that her grandpa barely even knew how old she was. You never thought that this information would come in handy..

Your mouth still burns from the sour way you swallowed the last mouthful of burning liquid, the way it scorched your throat made you believe it had sobered you up.. Until you opened your mouth again.

You catch a positively wicked smile from John. His glasses are.. Gone. In fact, the only one who didn't lose their eyewear yet, is Jade. She's sitting across from you on the floor, nursing another cocktail. (How many has she had? How does she look so composed? God Dammit, you're a Lalonde, you should be better off then this.) 

"Dare yoooou.." He slurred, his words sticking to his mouth like yours did in your own. His eyes roamed over the group briefly, eyeing each of the members of the party who had volunteered to play. Beside him, Dave and Terezi were continuing to go to town, enjoying the last dare they had recieved. Dave plastered against Terezi, his lips stained with her lipstick. John didn't look at the sight for long before moving on. Instead, he looked back to you. Then Jade. And finally, his gaze settled on the young woman beside you.

You are positive that your heart stopped beating. You give him a look, a warning. _Don't you do it, Egbert._

He doesn't heed your silent threat.

"I daaareeeee.. Yooou.. Kiss. Kiss Kanaya."

 _Fuck_.

You almost don't want to turn to face her, but you do. You regard her with a level of nervousness you would never publically display if you could help yourself. Your throat still burns as you swallow thickly.

"May I?" You murmur, your words pressing together while you unintentionally swayed forward to lean against her. Your shoulder hits hers. Your forehead against her own. You can smell the alcohol on her breath. Or is it yours? You can't tell. 

Kanaya's eyes are lidded as she looks into your own. You could write a thousand novels and never capture how enchanting the color of her eyes are. It would take a thousand more to gush over the beauty of the rest of her. You settle for feeling your heart pounding in your chest. "You may."   
While Kanaya's voice slurs, it still holds that sophisticated air that makes your heart skip a beat

You lean in a little closer, your voice lowering softer the closer to her lips you get. "Are you sure?"

She lets out a breathy chuckle, you feel her breath tickle your face. "I'm positive.."

Your lips barely graze hers when Jade chimes in from the circle. " _Kiss like you mean it!_ "

You are positive that your face is flushed a deep, cherry red. One that isn't due to the alcohol you have consumed. It's purely because of the very notion of really, truly kissing her. You practically hold your breath as Kanaya laughs again. You feel the smile spread across her lips more then see it. 

You're not sure if she decided you were taking too long or if you weren't into it enough, but the hand that had been laid in her lap slipped up to slide into the back of your hair. You feel her fingers disrupt your headband as she closes the distance.

You're suffocating on pure joy and the burning in your throat feels like ecstasy as she parts her lips. You taste the alcohol lingering in her mouth and the vanilla of her lipstick. You honestly can't recall the point in the kiss where you climbed into her lap, but you ended up there. You're aware that your skirt isn't meant to let your legs spread this way, but you don't care. Jade wanted you to kiss her like you mean it, so you do. If your friends get a show while you do it, who cares?

Kanaya leans back against the couch while she keeps you pressed close to her. Her fingers curl into your hair and you can't help the breathy sound you make against her lips; when she grips you tighter you're certain that she's trying to see how many sounds she can get from you. You welcome her tongue into your mouth and you plaster yourself against her. Somewhere, a thousand miles away, you can hear your friends cheering you two on. 

Good. It isn't like either of you would stop at this point, anyway.

You decide to take it a step further. The fog over your self control says it's a great idea. Your hands slide down Kanaya's sides and curl around the hem of her shirt. Her back arches away from the couch and pushes into you, you don't find it in you to hesitate as you break the kiss just long enough to toss her shirt haphazardly aside. You may have hit someone with it. You don't notice, nor do you care.  
(Somewhere behind you, someone says your name.)  
Kanaya's hand stays rooted in your hair, like she's worried you'd dare to leave her lips for even a moment. Good luck with that. Her other hand, wanders its way down to your backside and promptly gathers a handful of plush rump to squeeze. 

You're not ashamed of moaning into her mouth.  
(You hear your name again. More uncertain this time. Someone else says Kanaya's name. Neither of you stop.)

Your hips rock against her as your sloppy makeouts break just enough for your lips to wander across her cheek. You feel your lipstick being smeared across her face and you don't care, even, as you lose evermore of it to the curve of her neck. It's worth it to hear her murmur your name so breathlessly.

(The entire room has gone quiet.)

Her fingers slip under the waistband of your skirt, grazing along the top of your underwear. You're working hard to leave a hickey against a pulse point on her neck when a third hand lays over your shoulder. Gentle, but firm, you're guided away from her. There's the smallest trail of saliva connecting you to the spot on her neck. You look back to tell the intruder off, and catch the blank stares of several close friends. Jade is the one who finally broke you two apart. 

With Jade's guidance, you slip back onto the couch. Kanaya quickly rights herself, smoothing her hair back into place as her face flushes. Someone throws her shirt back and she gets redressed. You slump into your seat as Jade sits down between you two.

For several rounds, no one addresses you two.

You begin to think that you went too far, until you catch Kanaya's gaze. That dreamy, distant look makes it all worthwhile. Maybe you'll have another shot and take another dare sometime soon.


End file.
